


Burning (焚)

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: 来自阳光姑娘的点梗，扩写其ec改稿文段，外加“苏点：执笔书写时的侧颜”。a meme from my friend: "the profile of someone when he is writing".





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2000+，LM原著向。安灼拉和公白飞的友情互动，还有米西格塔的出场。兴许也算是另一种角度的"Turning"。
> 
> 来自阳光姑娘的点梗，扩写其ec改稿文段，外加“苏点：执笔书写时的侧颜”。我在写的时候，联想到《吻火》一文，恰好又读到一句话：“值得感动的人，是那种明明知道无法烘暖天空，却以身代薪的人”，所以也就有了以下这篇。

夜深了，漆黑色的浓墨漫无涯涘。浓墨深处，一小簇火光跳着独舞，焰稍伸展，舞步跳跃，将行行字迹卷入烧焦的黑边，落入火盆中央的炭灰之中。

 

夜深了。缕缕青烟随着舞者的体态，拥抱黑暗，随其一同延展。夏风溢入窗户，带着白天的雨味，有些潮，有些柔，带不走空气中弥漫的焦糊。

 

夜深了。四下里除了浅浅的呼吸声，还有纸页的翻动声之外，再也没有任何响动。

 

黑暗的房间里，只有米西格塔一个人。她坐在地板上，对着那簇火，眼里倒出火的影子。那双好看的翠色眼睛，像是被灼痛了似的，滞着一汪滴不出的泪。她的小手已经不再抖了，仅仅是机械性地重复着同一个动作，不停将纸页放入火里，助其染上一抹美丽的艳色。

 

每一页纸张上，都覆满了成段的字迹。字迹一段接一段，清秀流畅，倾斜得整整齐齐。它们之间没有任何涂改的痕迹，好似作者生来就知如何编撰一般。而词句间描述的未来，正如坐在三脚凳上默下的神谕。在文稿的边角，覆着另一些字迹，潦草得多，却仍旧漂亮。不过，漂亮的“潦草”，恐怕称为简洁或是连贯更为妥当。这些旁添的文字，像是普通字母的极端抽象，乍一望去，好似一道波浪，简洁到了不能再简洁，辨识全凭翻涌其中的浪花，还有突然掀起的浪尖。米西格塔想，这大抵是一篇演讲稿，或是在学生间秘密流传的文章。倘若果真如此，那旁添的文字，便是订正了。这些订正夹杂在前一种字迹留下的空白里，有时候是一两个词的划改，有时候是成段的批注。前者属于安灼拉，后者属于公白飞。

 

米西格塔没见过安灼拉，也没见过公白飞。她见到的，是这成沓的文稿在吻上火焰的瞬间，卷上焦黑的边缘，化成灰烬。她来不及阅读这行行的文字，便把它们丢在了火里。每一页文稿上的字迹都很深。她的手很细，在拾起纸页的时候，完全可以感觉出钢笔在上面刻下的印记来。她想象得到，执笔人在写下这些文字时，是有多用心。

 

一张又一张的纸页被投入了火里。米西格塔看到，在她手中的纸页上，在那些波浪线似的批注旁，开始不时夹杂着原文那镌秀的字迹。而在短促的镌秀之后，又接上了几道抽象的波浪。米西格塔猜想，这一定是在讨论，是在相互补充和纠正了。

 

夜晚，向来适合灵魂间的对话与交谈。安灼拉的文稿往往在晚上完成，同样也在晚上得以修改。前半夜，是伏案工作的领袖，后半夜，是出诊结束的医生。他们之间的对话在纸上完成，相互见到的，也只是被整齐压在书桌上的文稿。他们在夜色的陪伴下，翻看对方的批注，然后再加些新的上去，最终通过文字来达成共识。

 

只一次，安灼拉曾经意外见到过公白飞修改文稿的模样。冬夜很冷。风扒着窗缝往里钻。黑暗中的梦境遥远，却清晰，幢幢阴影现出远古预言拓下的轮廓。星辰隐隐约约，未来的曙光仍孕育在夜里。安灼拉手执蜡烛，走到了客厅，像是本能一般地被黑暗中的光源吸引。他站在公白飞的房门前，望着门缝里的一缕光亮。烛火的光晕映着书桌，映着摊开的书籍和纸页，映着笔尖倾泻而出的墨迹，也一同映着公白飞执笔书写的侧脸。

 

公白飞透过镜片的目光极为专注，微蹙的眉梢流露出思索和斟酌。安灼拉知道，公白飞一向是斟酌的。他对文字的斟酌，就像对药剂的斟酌一样，认为只有将其用得恰到好处，才能发挥应有的效果。有时候，他甚至会把文章的结构彻底整改，用笔尖在纸页上勾勒出几道长弧，流畅，轻盈。那是在对文章动手术了。

 

安灼拉立在门口，望着对面的光。原本酝酿好的言语被眼前的景象冲却，似乎已得到确证。在他手握的蜡烛上，橙黄色的烛火摇曳着，为威严的云石像打上柔和的光晕，同门里的那只遥相呼应。

 

烛光下，公白飞的眼浏览着文稿。这双眼白天曾经目睹着贫困，疾病，还有各式各样的死亡。它看着手术刀精准地划开器官，也看着药粉填入流脓的创口，看着病人、家属在苦难无形的阴影下憔悴而麻木，也看着骨瘦如柴的孩童无声地恸哭。夜晚，这双眼独对着烛光，望着行行字迹。透过字母高高低低的轮廓，他仍旧望见错落不齐的房屋，还有救济院里那些挤在一处的病患。窗外，寒风呺啸着，呼喊着，怒吼着。烛光跳跃，为文字投上一层暖色，像是被风吹燃的火光。镌秀的文字流淌纸上，带着利剑的锋芒，从黑暗的天幕中撕出一道豁口。光芒倾泻而下，注满世间。在光的海洋里，是未来的帆影。

 

不时地，公白飞将笔尖落上纸页，在空白处留下自己的意见。成串的波浪扬起，推动着风帆，纠正其航向，将其自然而然地推向更远的地方。冷清，但是纯净。静悄悄，却摇撼不动。

 

蜡烛在一点点变短。公白飞始终专注于安灼拉的字迹，而安灼拉也正望着执笔批注的公白飞。曙光笼罩烈焰，烈焰遥望曙光。寒风钻入屋内，房门内外的烛火摇了两摇，却仍执着地伫着，像是要将黑夜烘热，将其照亮。

 

此刻，火光映着米西格塔的侧脸。她知道，自己手中的文稿负载着怎样的重量。她读书，她写字，她明白文稿的编撰是多么不易。她可惜，可停不下手，因此在她的膝边，还有好多好多的纸，好多好多不该被当局看到的文字，在天亮之前都应该被投进去，变成灰烬。

 

字迹诞生于笔端，并非注定将被焚毁，可若不是这样，也终归不免随着时间的流逝，以各种方式，湮没于漫漫黑夜。正如生命存在于世，也并非注定要在历史的节点沾上血色，可若不是这样，也将终究要以各种各样的方式，回归到亘古的虚空。

 

他们都提前了一步，提前以过于壮丽的方式拥抱了黑夜，回到了这位古老而博纳的母亲怀里。

 

一张，又一张，再一张。米西格塔继续将写满字迹的纸投入火里。字迹吻上烈焰的瞬间，也是执笔者对人世间的最后一吻。

 

END

 

 

第一次写LM原著向的文章…… 颤抖地发出。最后一句话，来自梁遇春先生为纪念徐志摩先生而作的《吻火》——“这一回在半空中他对于人世的火焰作最后的一吻了。”


End file.
